All Our Yesterdays
by the.goal.is.greatness
Summary: If Death is your lover, you don't have to be afraid that he will ever leave you. [Lone Power x Nita] [drabble]


**Title:** All Our Yesterdays  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Lone Power x Nita  
 **Spoilers:** N/A  
 **Summary:** If Death is your lover, you don't have to be afraid that he will ever leave you.  
 **Word Count:** 832  
 **Warnings:** N/A

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Summary belongs to Francesca Lia Block.

 **A/N:** The Lone Power always reminded by of Lord Death from Tanya Huff's _Wizard of the Grove_ , so I always thought a clip like this would fit that same mold.

* * *

He remembered lots of things.

He remembered before any species in the universe had intelligence, before any of them even blinked into the light or breathed the air. He remembered creatures rising and falling. The great giving way to the small. The old giving way to the new. Evolution. He remembered when the planets across the universe still spewed fire and brimstone and lava. When the air was methane and smoke, the seas roiling masses of heat and steam. He remembered when the planets were still masses of rocks swirling through the vortex of space, not combined, simply rocks and rubble, unhinged and uncontained. He remembered swirling clouds of dust colliding, sparking, setting off the butterfly effect of life. He remembered suns and stars blinding and brilliant, winking out faster than he could fathom. He remembered opening his eyes, staring into the shining face of The One – his brothers and sisters around him. He remembered when they loved him.

But somethings he had forgotten, too. Time was simply too similar, lifetimes upon lifetime, choices upon choices, life upon death. Over and over. He had forgotten what it was like to be showered in the affection of his siblings, to feel their unconditional love pouring over him like a waterfall of light. He had forgotten what it was like to be worshipped for his shining brightness, and not to be feared for his terrible choosing, for his dark gift. He had forgotten what it was like to love them.

But there was a girl – bright and shining and brilliant with her wizardry, a light that shined across the lightyears, that turned his many heads in all their many forms. For one single moment they were all united in a single thought – _Who?_

When he met her at Ordeal after Ordeal, came across her choice after choice, planet upon planet, he was always struck anew by her brilliance. It was something familiar and old, strange and new, all at once. He remembered that light from the beginning, from the very beginning. It was starlight, and wizardry, and Powers, and The One. It was the same light that shone from he and his brothers and sisters, the same swelling livid light that created worlds. But all the same, it was something he had never seen before. There was no one like this, in all of the universes, in all of the galaxies. For every billion upon billion upon billion of creatures, there was a uniqueness to her soul that called to him like the moon calling to the ocean. Primal, instinctive, ancient.

She came to him, always, when he called. At the beginning, he sensed her unease. He had killed her mother. Ponch. Was killing _worlds_. But still she came. Hesitant and shy, eyes uncertainty. But her soul-light, her very being still sending spirals of all-consuming _love_ out of her, reaching out for his soul, intertwining with his wizardry, until they were the same being, perfect and whole. One.

Was this what The One was? Were they two beings who had found one another across the cosmos, against all odds, only made for one another? Were they two sides of a coin, black and white, yin and yang, light and dark, life and death? Harmony. Unity. Homogenous.

The touch of her mouth was fire, the softness of her skin was water. He burned even as he was soothed. Her heart beat fiercely in her chest, only for him. It was better than any magic, any wizardry, he had ever performed. It blazed through his nerve endings – a meteor crash, a supernova, a big bang. It made him want to stay like this forever. One whole and perfect moment – because of her.

She was his light, she reminded him of his very beginnings, what he had once been. It was her, only her, that made the regret seep into his pours. Her skin would wrinkle and crack, her eyes glaze and dim. Eventually, that soul, that star-stuff, would snuff out. Gone forever. And he would lose her. Her who glowed with happiness. Her who said she loved him and really meant it.

But he would never let her go. He would find her, every lifetime, her very being reaching out for him. He would never forget, no matter how many more millennia and eons he lived. Until every being had made their choice. He would have them all choose again, just to take back his gift. Until he could be with her forever. Years without expiration. Life without death. Love without end.


End file.
